


[ST丨百合赤] 做蛋糕的方法（NC-17）

by juxing0829



Category: ST 赤と白の搜查ファイル, 百合赤
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxing0829/pseuds/juxing0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：此文为语言cosplay文，能接受的话还请继续向下看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>AIRI→百合根友久</p>
<p>觉醒君→赤城左门</p>
<p> </p>
<p>CP：百合根友久 x 赤城左门</p>
<p> NC-17 腐向注意<br/>本作品为二次同人创作，皆为YY，与现实无关，谢绝以任何方式转载<br/>食用过程中如有不适感，请立刻点击右上角“关闭”</p>
<p> <br/>那么，祝食用愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ST丨百合赤] 做蛋糕的方法（NC-17）

百合根友久：

“呃，我今天刚买的水果放哪儿来着。”

【自顾自地在客厅里找水果，一边默默地念叨着，在玄关发现了袋子，拿起来后快速进入厨房，烤箱的倒计时还有那么几秒，叮的一声示意蛋糕的内芯已经弄好了。】

“会不会烤太多了啊……就我和赤城吃，啊翠好像是喜欢甜食的吧，留一部分给她好了。”

 

赤城左门：

（难得的假期。翻过了手中书本的最后几页，抬头看了看墙上的钟表，下午4点。站起来活动了下筋骨，忽然闻到了一股烘焙的香气）

“Cap那个BAKA从吃完午饭就泡在厨房里不知道忙些什么,……”

（一边默默想着一边把书整理好，然后迈开步子向厨房走去。看到那个人正低着头洗草莓，休闲POLO衫，袖子挽到手肘处，围了个愚蠢的围裙而且腰上还很夸张地系了个蝴蝶结）

“Cap，你是在烤什么东西吗？”

 

百合根友久：

 “啊，赤城。”

【听到门口传来的声音，并没有回头而是专注手上的水果，洗净之后一个个切好，放在盘子里备着】

“我在准备需要的材料啦，喏，这些水果是要用来装饰蛋糕的。”

【切水果的时候突然想到了最重要的一个东西】

“啊啊，奶油忘记拿了，赤城你能帮我拿一下吗，我放在餐桌上了。”

 

赤城左门：

“嗳？哦。”（走到餐桌旁发现桌子上摆了很多很多东西，似乎都是制作蛋糕需要的材料。有些茫然地四处扫视了下，小心翼翼地捧起装奶油的容器，里面还留着打奶油用的搅拌棒）

“话说你怎么突然想起来烤蛋糕了？这么大的人了还喜欢吃这种小孩子喜欢的东西吗……”（说着走到那人身边放下）

 

百合根友久：

 “谢谢啦。”【把奶油放在一边，余光撇到赤城好奇的打量着用具】

“别这样说我啦，这可是下午茶的甜点哦。你会喜欢吃的，我对我自己的手艺还是有那么点信心的啦。”【得意地扬起笑容】“你就等着吃好了，还是你想试试怎么做？”

 

赤城左门：

（被那人用余光打量得有些不自在，撇过了头）"……哪里来的自信啊明明是自恋吧。"

（拿出容器里的搅拌棒盯着黏在上面的白色物体）

“嗳，这个奶油是你打出来的吗，这真的能吃吗。”

 

百合根友久：

 “这不是奶油啦，这是我做蛋糕内芯的时候一开始打出来的蛋白，是要加在蛋黄里面的，就不详细说这个步骤了，真正可以吃的是我让你拿过来的，那才是奶油，涂在这上面的。怎么，要不要试试啊，虽说只剩下最后这一步的涂奶油了。”

【把袋子打开，盒子里面装着奶油，然后拿出涂抹奶油的工具对赤城示意挥了挥】

 

赤城左门：

（望着那人一脸期待的神情微微翘了下嘴角，放下手中的搅拌棒）

“哼，涂奶油这种事怎么可能难倒我赤城左门！”（接过涂抹奶油的工具）“你就在一旁安心看着吧！”

（拿着那东西就用力一挤，只见噗得一声一大堆奶油直接喷了出来堆在了蛋糕的表面）

 

百合根友久：

 “噗……哈哈，赤城……哈哈……你怎么这么可爱。”

【看着对方一脸自信的夺过工具却因为太用力而挤出一大堆奶油，百合根忍不住就笑了出来】

“不是这样弄的，来，我教你。”【拿过工具擦掉多余的奶油，愣了一会儿，想到什么一般又笑起来】

“抱歉啊赤城，我还有刮板没拿出来。等我一下。”【在柜子里找到刮板】“其实刚刚那个是装饰用的，这个才是涂的，我一时忘记了。”

 

赤城左门：

（望着那人忙前忙后有些手足无措）“……所以还是你的错嘛。”（盯着刮板）“这个是拿来抹平蛋糕上的奶油的吧？”

 

百合根友久：

 “抱歉，我的错。嗯就用这个，我给你示范一下。”

【用刮板直接从盒子里舀一勺奶油，均匀在蛋糕上面铺开。】“就像这样，取适量奶油，在蛋糕上这样抹开，表面均匀就好。很简单的，来试试吧。”

【把刮板递给赤城】“我会在旁边提醒你。

 

赤城左门：

（接过刮板，弯下腰认真地用刮板取了些奶油，略显笨拙地往蛋糕表面上抹。无奈总是有一道印子，抹平后又出现另外一道，于是开始纠结起那个印子，不断往上糊奶油...）

 

百合根友久：

 “等等，赤城，你抹得太多了。”【手指着圆形蛋糕的侧面】“多余的你可以往这儿抹。”

 

赤城左门：

“哦。”（有些尴尬地把多余的奶油蹭在了侧面，发觉没有抹整齐，多出一块摇摇欲坠，急忙用手去接）

“哎呀，糟了。”（感觉到这样很不卫生又一犹豫，奶油蹭在了自己的手指上）

 

百合根友久：

 “小心。”【跑去客厅抽了些纸巾，把赤城手上的奶油擦干净】

“要不这样吧。”【手握着赤城拿着刮板的手，从背后环着他】“你看，这样，力道稍微轻一点，对，尽量把边缘抹平整。你看，这样不就很好了？是不是很简单？”

 

赤城左门：

（自己的手被那人的手掌覆盖，刚洗完水果的掌心微凉，叠在自己手背上很舒服。对方的声音在自己耳畔细心指点，似乎整个人要被圈进身后那人的怀里）

“啊？嗯，嗯。”（有些心不在焉地附和着，眼睛盯着刚刚抹平的蛋糕侧面）

 

百合根友久：

 “我就知道赤城你很快会学会的。做得很好。”【欣喜地握着对方的手涂抹，完全没有注意到此刻跟对方的距离，反而因为想更加清晰地观察赤城的动作而身体前倾】

“这里这里，再加点奶油，对。”

 

赤城左门：

（正想专注于抹平细节，结果发觉耳畔那人的呼吸越来越清晰。后背被贴的十分紧密，徒然而生的奇妙压迫感涌了上来。手攥紧了刮板，被百合根的手机械地带动着。）

“啊！”

（手一抖，直接把一大块涂平的奶油给削了下来，直接掉到两人握着刮板的手上）

 

百合根友久：

 “啊……好浪费啊。赤城你没事吧？”【松开握着的手，往旁边的水池里甩掉一部分奶油，干脆从客厅里把抽纸全部拿过来以防出现下一次意外，把自己和赤城的手擦干净】

“你好像有些心不在焉，要不剩下的还是我来做吧。你可以在旁边看着。”【快速把蛋糕涂好，把水果一一放上去，淋了一层巧克力酱，递叉子给赤城】

“你的下午茶甜点好了，是不是很快而且看起来很好吃？”

 

 

赤城左门：

（顿时有些厌恶自己的敏感，明明对方是出于好意来教导自己，却把气氛搞得有些尴尬）

“嗯，是看上去很不错。”

（接过叉子然后又用刀子切了两块出来，把其中一块放在百合根旁边，另一块自己端起来，轻轻叉下一块送入口中。水果的清爽、巧克力的苦涩和蛋糕的香甜综合在一起，在口中渐渐软化，然后嚼了嚼吞了下去。）

“谢谢，真的……很好吃。”（抬头，给那人一个笑颜）

 

百合根友久：

【看到对方的笑脸呆住了，意识到自己的失态装作掩饰地笑着，却显得非常不自然】“诶？啊，没、没什么啊…小事啦，你觉得可以，就、就行！”【自己也弄了一小块吃】

“的确很好吃，嗯。”【目光方向别处，叉子还含在嘴里，脑海里还都是刚刚那个笑脸，再次望向赤城，却发现嘴角沾了一点奶油】

“呃，这里，有奶油。”【伸出手指擦掉奶油，放在自己嘴里】“好甜。”

 

赤城左门：

（正在专注着吃盘中的蛋糕，突然嘴角旁被人用手指蹭了一下，有些疑惑地抬头，正好看到百合根把沾着奶油的手指放在了嘴里）

“……喂，多大的人了还吃手指！脏不脏啊！”（嫌弃地瞪了一眼继续对付眼前的蛋糕）

 

百合根友久：

 “不脏啊，我洗过手的。”

【对自己刚才的动作终于感到了不对劲，对方的反应应该是没有察觉到，放心的对付自己的这份蛋糕】

 

赤城左门：

（发现手中的盘子已经空了，就顺手拿起刀子又切下一块，心情很好地张开嘴咬下一大口，同时犯了曾身为医生的职业病）

“洗过手也不行。”（嚼，吞咽）“手上有多少细菌根本不计其数，就算是拿着消毒液也做不到百分之百洗干净的知不知道啊，算了像Cap这种BAKA就算吃掉几百万个病菌也是毒不死的呢，BAKA可是不怕这些的对吧……“（BALABALA碎碎念一大堆）

 

百合根友久：

【随着对方的分析脸变得僵硬起来，默默地放下蛋糕然后去洗手】

“好了赤城你可以停止了。我洗好手了。”

【看着蛋糕突然没有吃下去的兴趣，就靠着厨房的大理石台默默地看着赤城吃蛋糕，目不转睛】

 

赤城左门：

“这还差不多。”（吃着蛋糕心情变得很好，舔干净嘴边以及叉子上的巧克力酱，把草莓叉起来叼在嘴里。突然转头看了看桌上剩下的蛋糕，发现不知不觉已经被自己解决掉一半，有些不舍地把草莓咽了下去。）

 

百合根友久：

 “很喜欢？我明天还可以再做。这里还有呢。”【维持站姿还是有些累的，他把剩下的还没动过的蛋糕端到餐桌上，对赤城招手示意过来坐着吃】

 

赤城左门：

“虽然很不愿意承认，不过的确……意外地好吃。”（端着盘子走到餐桌旁坐下）

“甜食吃太多的坏处我觉得用不着科普了，是个正常人都明白，BAKA也必须明白”（用叉子胡乱地叉了几下盘中的蛋糕，最后全部送入了嘴里，吃得脸颊鼓鼓的）“我可不想变成胖子，所以见好就收吧。”

 

百合根友久：

【看着对方脸鼓鼓的样子情不自禁地上去捏了一把】“好好好，你想吃的时候我再做，可以吧？至于胖子……还是不可能的，你的体型至少在我看来从来都没有什么太大的变化，胖一点也不错啊，抱起来手感肯定好多了对吧？”

【完全没有注意自己的措辞，还脸上带着笑看着对方】

 

赤城左门：

（被掐得有些难受，看到对方戏谑的表情涨红了脸，随手就把盘中残余的奶油抹到对方的脸上）“我胖不胖关你什么事！BAKA CAP！”

 

百合根友久：

 “呜哇！”【没来得及躲避，脸上有着黏黏的触感，报复性地用手指沾上奶油也抹在对方的脸上】“这下好了，我们都要洗脸了。”【趁着对方不备又抹上了几条痕迹】

 

赤城左门：

（没有挡住对方的进攻，也不知道被抹了多少下，连鼻尖都粘上了奶油，甜腻的气息直往鼻子里钻。红着脸，有些生气地从剩下的那半块完整的蛋糕上挖下了一小块奶油，打算往对方的脸上糊完就跑）

 

百合根友久：

“诶诶还想跑！！”【连忙抓住对方的手腕，即使手上还有没弄干净的奶油】

“赤城你挑起这个战争也该由你结束！”

 

赤城左门：

（对方力气很大挣脱不开，憋着脸和那个人僵持着。突然用没被禁锢的另一只手蹭过那块奶油往百合根的额前上抹去，看着那个人有些狼狈的神情得意地坏笑起来，虎牙都露出来了）

 

百合根友久：

【被对方的孩子气的举动气到无奈，额前又多了一块白色，他不想管了，目前重点是前面这个笑得简直算犯规的人】

“今天你笑得真多，我都觉得有些不真实，你真是赤城？”【说着又捏了捏脸，还捏了自己的】“嗯，真的。”

 

赤城左门：

“嗳。”（突然收住了笑容，想着才不是因为吃了你做的蛋糕而心情很好。）

“我赤城左门愿笑就笑，Cap你怎么跟个老妈子似得管这么多？”（有些焦躁地转开视线，随手擦了下鼻尖，果不其然蹭到一大片奶油。略带嫌恶地再次扭头）“天天像是梦游一样，在你这BAKA眼里什么才算是真实啊！”

 

百合根友久：

 “你啊。”【下意识地回答出来，对方很明显地被吓到，他也不去反驳】

“现在，你是真实的。不过还是让我试验一下？”【舔去对方鼻尖上的奶油，甜味在舌尖扩散】“嗯，超级真实的。”

 

 

赤城左门：

（被对方的答案吓一跳，鼻尖上随之而来的暖湿触感更让自己猛然一震，眼前是百合根放大的脸。不过一瞬间而已，这过近的距离就让自己心跳漏了一拍。）

“你，你在干嘛…？什么…试验…？”（整个人愣在那里，微微眨了眨眼，大脑有些当机。）

 

百合根友久：

 “就…”【保持着这样的距离，他开始牵着对方的手，奶油的黏腻触感并不影响他】“让我感受一下真实的你啊。”【说着又舔掉了对方脸颊上的奶油，那是他的杰作，还有额头，下颌上都是甜甜的奶油】

 

赤城左门：

 “嗳…”（感觉到眼前的人在温柔地用舌头舔掉自己脸上的奶油，舌尖灵活地滑过额头，眼睛，鼻子，再到嘴角…又湿又痒，不知为何脑海里浮现出某种大型犬类。手被对方牵着，不自觉地后退却撞上了身后的餐桌，而眼前的人还十分投入地舔干净了嘴角旁的奶油。只要微微一转脸，自己的唇就会碰到他的舌尖）

“什，什么真实的我啊……找借口至少也找个带说服力的。”

（后退不动。开始缩脖子）

 

百合根友久：

 “好甜。”【他贴在对方的嘴角处，察觉到对方根本不会转头而导致他们的亲吻，而且对方一直在往后缩，抬手捏着下巴迫使他转过来，顺理成章地亲吻。带着奶油香味的吻，大概是他经历过的最甜的吻，字面意义上的】

“那我换个借口……我要和你接吻，以及……”【后面的词语他也不好直接说出来，还是闭上了嘴，毕竟也不想让赤城感到不舒服】

 

赤城左门：

 “唔…”（好甜…比刚才吃的蛋糕还要甜…当那个人的嘴贴上自己的唇时，赤城的第一反应已经把自己迷惑了。也许就是因为两个人刚刚都吃了蛋糕吧，这种味蕾上的美妙感受似乎从舌尖一直甜到了心脏，连骨头都从里向外地发酥。眼前的人吻得投入又动情，捏着自己的下巴，身体略往前倾。而自己的手有些无措地寻找支点，最后反手撑在了背后的餐桌桌边，微微张开了嘴，默许了那人一直在自己唇上调皮滑动的舌头）

 

百合根友久：

 “嗯…？”

【对方主动的张开唇舌让他进入，他顺着对方的意愿，滑入口腔，拉着他的舌纠缠，发出了啧啧的水声，他更想靠近对方，于是俯下身双双躺在了餐桌上，把对方的双手用一只手固定着，压制在了头顶上方】

 

赤城左门：

（那人的舌头伸进自己的口腔，有意地擦过虎牙，主动缠上了自己的舌，从一开始的小心试探到现在的沉溺其中。被对方的投入带起了情绪，彼此交换着呼吸和唾液，嘴角缓缓流下一道水渍。）

“哈……”

（虽然不是第一次接吻，但还是有些喘不过气，脸也再次憋红。在自己微微偏头想呼吸一下的时候突然天旋地转，就这么被对方压制、后倒在了餐桌上。没来得及动作，双手就被压在了头顶上方，衬衫顺着这姿势崩紧勾勒出身体的线条。双手似乎碰到了什么东西，只见百合根很是潇洒地用另一只手一扫桌面，那些放在桌面上制作蛋糕的材料哗啦啦地掉了下去。）

“喂……你这明明更浪费吧……”

 

百合根友久：

 “没关系，我可以收拾…”

【一吻之后又像没尝够一样舔了舔红透的嘴唇，空出的那只手一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，双眼直直盯着赤城，不想放过任何一个表情，看着对方因为自己的动作而露出窘迫地表情，心情大好。】

“呐，看看我嘛？”

【解开所有扣子之后，手很快地抚上胸前的乳头，毫不犹豫地按压或是捏着，看着一边的蛋糕残骸，他抹了一点剩下的奶油，涂在了乳头上面，用舌头不停舔弄。】

“唔，好吃。”

 

赤城左门：

（那人居然还真的像个大型犬一样舔着自己的唇，更可恶的是顶着一张看似无辜的脸讲着什么“看看我嘛”同时手上还很慢条斯理地解自己的衬衫。有些生气地瞪了那人一眼，下一秒胸前的触感更让自己崩住了身体。两点突然被抹上了奶油，舌头的舔弄带来更大的刺激，酸胀夹杂着快感从那里像电流一样扩散到全身。）

“你…你个BAKA……嗯……吃蛋糕吃上瘾了吗……”（不自觉地扭动身体想躲开那个人玩笑般的舔弄）

 

百合根友久：

 “不好啊？我看小说学的诶……”【自言自语地念叨，把蛋糕也抚到地上，决定还是按照正常步骤来。】

“第一次在这儿做啊……感觉真不一样。”【在对方裸露的皮肤上亲吻，留下一个个浅浅的吻痕】“诶赤城…别动。”

 

赤城左门：

（眼睁睁地看着对方把亲手做的蛋糕抚了下去，有些不舍地对上视线）

“那也没必要……把蛋糕……唔！…”（无视对方对于地点的感慨，脖颈那里被吻得又湿又痒，忍不住缩了缩。对方把一只手抚上自己的锁骨，然后开始细细啃咬）

“我，又没说不好……”（声音到最后细不可闻）

 

百合根友久：

 “啊…可是我都弄掉了…算了没事。下次我再做嘛。”【啃咬着对方不怎么见光所以略白皙的皮肤，红色的吻痕非常明显，忍不住加深了颜色】

“赤城，抱着我。”【松开双手，转而搂着对方的腰，眼神里带着期待】

 

赤城左门：

（举在头顶的双手突然没了压制，微微动了下略带酸痛的手腕，转过头对上那人期待的眼神，眸子里星星点点，煞是好看。手臂缓缓地勾上对方的脖子，不敢太用力，但态度强硬地把埋在锁骨间的头拉起来，对着柔软的唇吻了下去。闭上眼的同时把被对方搂着的腰向上贴去。）

 

百合根友久：

 “唔…”

【唇被覆上同样的柔软，他转被动为主动，扣着后脑勺拉近自己，这比刚刚的吻激烈许多，他更是圈着对方的腰让对方重新变为站姿，就着亲吻的状态把人抬起让对方坐在餐桌上，直到对方软在自己怀里，然后他慢慢地亲着对方的肩膀，手滑过胸膛和腹部，覆上了两腿之间】

“果然，有反应了…”

 

赤城左门：

（后脑勺被强行扣住向前带去，鼻尖都磨擦在一起，对方的舌直接勾上自己的，然后缠住往对面的口中带去，生生绞得有些发麻。彼此的呼吸越来越沉重，溢出的唾液顺着交缠的舌滴落在身上。对方一使劲就带着自己恢复了站姿，然后搂着腰把自己一提就坐在了餐桌上。）“嗯……”

（被这个湿吻弄得浑身发软，两手抓紧了对方身侧的衣服。被抚摸过的皮肤暴露在空气中开始发烫，当两腿之间被那人的手覆上，略带羞耻地闭上眼）“啰嗦！”

 

百合根友久：

 “好好好，我不说话了。”

【舔去溢出的津液，他的唇依旧在各处流连，手上的动作也是缓慢轻柔的，隔着布料感受着对方下身的变化，耳畔有着小小的呻吟声，非常轻，他忽然有些不好意思。把人搂在怀里，只是那只手在动，如果忽略这些，他们看起来就只是简单的恋人间的拥抱而已，这么一想他手部动作似乎有些…色情】

 

赤城左门：

（脆弱被控制在掌股之中令人很没有安全感，但是依然能清晰地感觉到恋人独有的温柔。坐在桌面上双腿下垂，脚尖却依然紧绷着，被人圈在怀里寻找支撑。感受到对方的曲卷的头发偶尔会擦过自己的皮肤，就像有只无形的手在反复挠着心脏。）

“哈…随你的便吧。”

（那人灵活纤长的手指有意无意地擦过下身的炙热，一种妙不可言的感觉逐渐袭遍全身。好热......自己的脸一定又红了。像是不想让对方看到自己的表情，抬起头伸出舌头轻轻舔了下恋人的耳垂。）

 

百合根友久：

【耳边一阵湿热，柔软的舌头扫过自己的耳廓，脸不自觉红了，愤恨于自己的反应，看着对方红红的耳朵也舔了上去，手解开皮带拉下拉链，从内裤的边缘进去，直接接触抚慰，触感慢慢变得湿滑，嘴上的动作也没有停下，咬着耳垂吸吮，抱着对方的手从背部下滑，手指在边缘徘徊并没有深入】“赤城……”

 

赤城左门：

 “呃……”（耳朵被含在对方嘴里，把略带沉重的喘息扩大好几倍。恋人叫着自己的名字，声音比以往低沉，又不得不承认这样的声线真的非常Sexy。）

“Cap......”（对方的手已经抚上了两腿间的炙热，很有节奏地上下活动让背脊一阵发颤，无法言说的快感与无法释放的憋屈感令自己头皮发麻，全部化为喘息和控制不住的细碎呻吟。）“唔……嗯。”（两只手紧紧揪住了那人的POLO衫，感觉到对方的手指沿着背部线条下滑，忽然停住、徘徊，让自己的腰肢又是一软）

 

百合根友久：

【随着对方细碎的呻吟，手上的动作在加快】“还好吗？”

【对方差点从怀里滑下，他抱得更紧，身体紧贴，身体的温度微烫，对方皮肤都带着红色，眉头紧皱，时不时会望着自己，却又在视线相交时移开，在他眼里甚是可爱】

“赤城在这时候真的非常不一样啊……”

 

赤城左门：

 “什么不一样，唔！”（突然把头埋进对方怀里，感觉下半身的热度开始在对方手中集中到一点）

“……在做这种事的时候……难道还能跟平时一样，嗯，呃——”（额头抵着那人的胸口，隔着一层衣料也能感觉到对方皮肤的温度。对方手速的加快让前端的刺激感越来越清晰，自己已经有些控制不住喘息声，努力咬住下唇用鼻子呼吸。忽然，一股热流从脑海中爆炸，身体在过度紧绷后瞬间瘫软，全数释放在那人的掌中。）“哈啊……”（把全身的重量压在对面的人身上，高潮后的余韵让自己有些头晕眼花。）

 

百合根友久：

【怀里的身体一阵颤抖，对方几乎都释放在了自己在手里，固定着怀里人的身体，他也呼出了一口气，跟着对方也放松下来。】

“好黏。”【并没有擦掉，手更是往里深入找到了隐秘的部位在周围摸索】

“赤城也摸摸我好不好？”【虽说他在询问，可是却强硬地拉着对方的手覆上自己硬热的下身】

 

赤城左门：

 “……”（被固定在怀里，手被那人直接拉着放到了对方的裆间，隔着牛仔裤布料的炙热已经半撑了起来，刚一触到就吓得一缩手，但由于还被对方的手控制着，只是微微动了下手指。看到恋人的双眼已蒙上一层情欲，注视着自己的时候显得格外深情。认命般地拉开对方的裤拉链从腰侧的内裤边缘把手伸了进去，开始学着对方刚才抚慰自己的模样开始用手上下套弄。）

“咂，都这么硬了嗳。Cap你是有多能忍。”（露出一个略带嘲笑的神情）

 

百合根友久：

 “……我，我是这样啦。”【突然又变得有些害羞，对方的动作显得很青涩，可是却让他欲火更甚。】

“所以说…赤城，呃就是跟平常不一样嘛。”【他的手指就着液体伸入一根，内里很热，而且死死的绞着他的手指，让他不好继续，在内壁按压扩张穴口，才好让他把手指全部进入】“放松…嗯…”

 

赤城左门：

（后穴的异样让自己握着对方炙热的手又是一颤，有些不自在地顺势套弄了几下，感觉到对方的一根手指逐渐全部没入，被自己的内壁狠狠绞住，终于还是没憋住呻吟声）“啊……呃”（前戏的扩张算是非常让人难以忍受的一个环节，自己努力把注意力集中在前面的手上，不时地滑过对方前端，已经有微微溢出的液体染湿了手指。）

 

百合根友久：

 “好了，够了赤城。”【空出的手抓着赤城的手腕让其离开自己的下身，另一只手又深入了第二根手指，有了液体的润滑非常顺利】

“你总不会想等会儿我进不去吧？”

 

赤城左门：

 “Cap......”（逞强地咧开嘴角）“这么容易就缴枪投降的话，还算是个男人吗你……嗯……”

（身子前倾，想让对方的手指更顺利的进入，顺势勾着恋人的脖颈亲吻对方的喉结）

 

百合根友久：

 “哈？才没…呃…等等赤城…”【面对恋人的挑逗他忍不住吞咽，深呼吸平稳情绪，又再进入了第三根手指，忍耐着欲望耐心扩张，喉结上的舌尖还在顽皮的舔弄，他咬着下唇，喉间发出低喘。】

“等会儿我会让你知道我是个男人的。”【三根手指在穴内肆意搅动深入，轻而易举地找到了敏感点按压。】

 

赤城左门：

 “啊！”（穴口紧紧咬着对方的三根手指，按压到敏感点时完全控制不住地张嘴喘了出来。恋人的细长的手指不时地擦过那一点，或而轻轻碰触或而挤压，这种突如其来的刺激太过强烈，开始向下半身的炙热传导。）

“嗯，哈……你的手……嗯……还想在里面待，待到什么时候…………”（还是对自己发出的声音感到羞耻，有些恶狠狠地咬上对方的脖颈，虎牙在大动脉那里摩擦，感受皮肤下温热血液的流动）

 

百合根友久：

 “嘶—别咬我啊。”【疼痛从被咬的地方传来，无奈的笑着，手还在不停地按压】

“你这是在…邀请我快点进去吗？”【抽出手指弯折对方的腿，把双腿打开】“如果觉得这样难受你可以躺着，我要进去了哦。”

【挺腰缓缓进入】

 

赤城左门：

（勾着对方脖颈的手本想抓着对方的肩，又怕抓疼对方，勉强蜷缩起手指，指甲陷入了手心。狠狠咬着的下唇几乎出血，双腿被别到一个夸张的弧度，脖颈死命向后仰露出漂亮的喉结曲线，百合根还在缓缓进入的时候身体已经软得支撑不下去了。）“嗯……啊……我，我——要躺下……这个姿势好难受……”

 

百合根友久：

 “嗯。”【扶着对方的腰慢慢地把人放倒在了餐桌上，连接的地方还在缓缓进入，顾及对方的感受而重新开始抚慰疲软的下身。】

“忍一下就好。就一会儿……”

 

赤城左门：

（顺势躺在了桌面上，后穴被缓缓塞入的感觉依然很不舒服，下身再次被那人握在掌心套弄，自己的双臂自然地摊在了桌面上，唯独腰被人向上扶着）“啊……”（恋人的汗顺着脸颊滴到了自己身上，想着对方也很煎熬，就扭过头闭上眼睛咬着下唇）

 

百合根友久：

 “可以了吗？我要开始动了，嗯？”【语气里满满都是温柔，俯下身抚开额前的刘海，印下一吻，开始试着动腰，听到对方的细小吸气声，动作更加轻柔】

“我知道很难受，再忍忍。”

 

赤城左门：

 “嗯。”（微微轻哼一声表示默许，用力把腰更加贴合对方，双手也再次环上恋人的脖子。感觉到对方试探性地动了动，被这小心翼翼的温柔突然给逗乐了）“Cap...没关系，我才没那么脆弱……”

 

百合根友久：

【得到同意开始摆动腰部，虽说里面非常舒服，可是对方的感受始终是非常重要的，他这么想着，进出都是缓慢温柔的，但也一边在慢慢地加快速度】

“好些了？”

 

赤城左门：

 “唔……”（逐渐适应了痛感，取而代之的是炙热刺激内壁摩擦出的快感，从下方扩散至肢体的每个部位，逼着自己开始忽略疼痛）“嗯……好些了……”

（睁开眼看到对方的注视，有些不好意思，干脆勾下对方的脖子吻上嘴唇，倾听恋人有些沉重的喘息声。）

 

百合根友久：

【也不知道这是对方第几次主动吻上来，但是他也很享受这样的赤城，吻到唇舌都有些酥麻。撞击的深度在加深，仿佛要把自己嵌入对方身体里】

 

赤城左门：

 “啊！”（突然被撞到了那一点，顿时一道电流在眼前闪过，头猛得一晃砸到了对方的鼻梁）

 

百合根友久：

“啊！好疼！”【捂住了自己的鼻梁，疼出了眼泪】“嘶……赤城别激动啊……”

【突然又笑了出来】“我们怎么老是在途中出问题？真是笨死了。”

 

赤城左门：

 “什么啊！BAKA的……明明是你！”（不服输地回嘴，然后抬着腿踹了一下对方）“在桌子上居然也做得下去，真是服了你了，赶快给我解决掉……！呃……！”

 

百合根友久：

 “哦哦哦，好嘛。”【用着跟之前截然不同的速度撞击着敏感点，直把对方弄得话都说不出来，自己也很享受这样掌控对方的感觉】“哈啊…赤城也就这个时候很坦诚嘛。”

 

赤城左门：

（被对方的话语堵得面红耳赤，身后的那一点被不断冲撞，整个下半身已近乎全无知觉，快感恍若毒品一般麻痹了神经，生理性的泪水充斥着眼眶。虽然还想回嘴但是被刺激得一出口全是破碎的呻吟声。这种被人掌控被人征服的感觉令自己感到了羞耻，可为什么，想到对方是百合根，居然还有些心甘情愿呢？）“唔……嗯……”（开始咬住自己的手背阻止自己嘴里发出那种声音）

 

百合根友久：

【把手拿过来亲吻】“我想听，好吗？”【接着又吻去眼眶的泪水，他是自己想去珍惜的人，绝不会让他感受到痛苦。】“你真要咬的话就咬我的手，咬自己的会痛。”

 

赤城左门：

（被对方吻过的肌肤格外发烫，不是第一次被这样温柔地对待，却总是在这样的攻势下乱了阵脚般地招架不住，心跳加剧）“哈，哈……手，拿开。”（怕咬疼对方，把那人伸到自己嘴旁的手推开，表现得像是嫌恋人过于啰嗦，直接把头扭向一边再次闭上了眼，仿佛溺水的鱼一般张开嘴沉重地喘息着）

 

百合根友久：

 “赤城真好。”【在脸颊上轻轻地啄了一下，又开始专心地律动，他们都很舒服，他知道的。里面柔软温暖，被包裹着的感觉非常舒服，他抽插得更快更重，发出粗重喘息，还听着对方的声音，变得更加冲动，血液在不断沸腾，手抚着对方已经在流着液体的下身，知道对方快要到了】

“我们…呃……一起……嗯”

 

赤城左门：

（感受到对方更加迅猛的撞击，自己的前端也一直被抚慰着，这种前后交织的强烈快感几乎就要到达一个极端。一只手再次攀上对方的脖子，支支吾吾的呻吟声早已破碎不堪，尽力抬起头吻了吻对方的唇）

“!!!……百合根…………呜……！”

（霎时眼前一片空白。再也控制不住身体的颤抖，此刻只想叫对方的名字，另一只手主动握上恋人的手，十指相扣，深深深深。）

 

百合根友久：

【最后的一次深入让他释放在了恋人体内，脱力一般地趴在对方身上，脸颊也被沾上了汗水，对方与他是十指相扣，他忍不住扬起笑容，在对方的颈窝里蹭着】

“我想说一个事情很久了，你一直叫我Cap诶，还好你最后换了称呼。”【又腻歪地亲了亲对方的下颌，接着又在唇上亲吻】“赤城…我突然发现，我好像一直没有脱衣服来着…”

 

赤城左门：

（腰已经没有任何知觉了，两腿间黏腻的感觉被无限扩大，而对方释放过的炙热还在自己体内。）“什么衣服不衣服的……喂，你个BAKA……还，还想在里面待到什么时候……”（本来就带着磁性的嗓音有些沙哑，被亲吻得很痒，有些虚脱地扭头躲避对方的腻歪，同时给了对面那痴汉笑脸一记眼刀）

 

百合根友久：

 “诶？抱歉，我忘了。”

【不好意思地笑笑，起身从对方身体里抽出，马上就能看见某些东西从穴口流了出来，滴在了地上。脸又慢慢变红，把对方抱起来，说话支支吾吾地】

“那个，去洗澡吧。”

 

赤城左门：

 “嗯……我自己来。”

（被对方整个抱起有些不自在，硬是挣脱出来，然后扶着餐桌清醒了一下大脑。逞强地向前走了几步后还没扶到墙，“噗通”一下子就跪倒在了地板上）

“哎……百合根友久……你这家伙”（对自己的无力再次红了脸，怒捶两下腰）“我再也不要做这种事了！！！”

 

百合根友久：

【连忙上去把对方扶起来】“你别逞强，还是我抱你吧。”

【轻松地把对方横抱起来走进浴室，装作根本没听到刚刚的某一句话】

 

赤城左门：

“喂！！！放开我！！！！你个混蛋在摸哪里！！！！！！！！！啊我自己来……！！”（声音渐渐变小）

 

 

**-Fin-**

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**【幕后花絮是俩逗比对谈】**

 

覺醒君把清夢擾° 17:20:34

………………我们就停到这里吧我觉得清洗这种事我根本不会写 ( ° △°|||)︴

 

文阵：AIRI 17:20:45

嗯好的´<_`

卧槽c了快一天了真特么拼

 

覺醒君把清夢擾° 17:21:38

我刚刚 就刚刚  手指刚一摸到鼻孔突然就发现，流鼻血了【【【【【

 

文阵：AIRI 17:21:53

………卧槽？

 

覺醒君把清夢擾° 17:22:06

一定是喝水喝少了，嗯（故作淡定

 

文阵：AIRI 17:22:20

（一个掩面的表情）

 

覺醒君把清夢擾° 17:22:42

流得不是很厉害，拿纸轻轻蘸了一下  【【

………………小伙伴真是辛苦你了【

 

文阵：AIRI 17:23:15

我算算……加上昨天的将近四个小时，今天的将近九个小时，醉了´<_`

 

覺醒君把清夢擾° 17:23:24

真是旷世奇文【【【

这肉炖醉了我

 

文阵：AIRI 17:23:38

233333333

 

覺醒君把清夢擾° 17:23:57

明明是投喂不足到最后结果还是要自力更生【

 

文阵：AIRI 17:24:01

_(:з」∠)_醉

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我们真是爱这对CP爱的深沉【各种意义上

 

AIRI的百合根真的是超池超亚撒西///  满满的男友力！(*´∀`*)

 

好怕我c的赤城OOC啊(´；ω；`)  一直非常小心翼翼地对戏

 

 

 

关于题目……

 

~~做蛋糕吃蛋糕玩奶油大战，做着做着就做到奇怪的事情上去了嗯~~

~~百合根全程没有脱衣服居然没被热死一定是有什么特殊技能~~

~~综上所述，果然啪啪啪才是要事~~   


End file.
